Peanut Butter Jelly
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2015 |dlc = July 11, 2019 (JDU) August 8, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 103 |dura = 3:24 |nowc = Peanut |audio = |choreo = Ulysses Thay |perf = Jéssika Jessy (P1) Neil Xiao (P2) Alexandra Ponomaryova (P3) |from = album }}" " by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio consisting of two women and a man. They are surrounded by black and white bold outlines. P1 and P3's outfits are the same, but with different color schemes. P1 P1 is a woman with a slice of pink and blue bread on her head. She wears a blue shirt with red edges in the sleeves, a blue bowtie, a pink skirt with pink suspenders attached, and pink heeled boots. P2 P2 is a man. His head is a jar of peanut butter with a red lid and a blue, pink, and yellow label. He wears a split colored purple/yellow suit with a purple/blue split colored tie, yellow/purple pants, blue socks and blue shoes with red straps. P3 P3 is a woman with a slice of yellow and green bread on her head. She wears a green shirt with red edges in the sleeves, a green bowtie, a yellow skirt with yellow suspenders attached, and a pair of orange heeled boots. Peanut Coach 1.png|P1 Peanut Coach 2.png|P2 Peanut Coach 3.png|P3 Background The background is styled as a vintage advertisement, and features the lyrics of the song. Different types of food are shown, like muffins, that get half eaten, ripple chips, chocolate bars with 'JUST DANCE' written on it the break, gumdrops, chocolate balls, crackers, banana bread with peanut butter spread on top, popcorn, jello, and triangle crackers. There is also a vintage picture of all the coaches with a human face. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Jump up in the air. P2 extends his arms and legs, while P1 and P3 thrust towards P2. Peanut gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Peanut gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *500 Songs! *All Songs K-R Trivia *In the lyrics, “château” is missing its accent. *'' '' is the seventh routine whose background shows all (or most of) the lyrics of the song, after Love Me Again, Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), Juju On That Beat, Not Your Ordinary, Where Are You Now? and Done For Me. *'' '' is the third routine in the series whose preview audio starts at the beginning of the track, after I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll and the remake of I Like to Move It ( ). **However, I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll s was updated later in order to make it start at the first chorus. *In some pictograms, light blue pixels can be seen surrounding the grey part of the arrows.http://prntscr.com/oq2a8w *When the preview was uploaded to the French channel, the title of the video was "JDU PREVIEW 60S PEANUT FR"https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:Francesjdtitles_will07498.png. *A hologram of P1 makes a cameo in the teaser for Panini. Gallery Game Files Peanut Cover Generic.png|'' '' Peanut Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Peanut Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background Peanut Banner Bkg.png| menu banner peaunt map bkg.png| map background Peanut_BC.jpg| cover Peanut Cover 1024.png| cover Peanut p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar in peanut pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots peanut jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu peanut jd2019 load.png| loading screen peanut jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Peanut jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Peanut jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Peanut jdnow score.png| scoring screen Peanut jd2020 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Peanut jd2020 load.png| loading screen Peanut jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Peanut promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Behind The Scenes Screenshot_20190714-154541.jpeg|Behind the scenes Others Peanut thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Peanut thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Galantis - Peanut Butter Jelly (Official Video) Teasers Peanut Butter Jelly - Gameplay Teaser (US) Peanut Butter Jelly - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Peanut Butter Jelly Peanut Butter Jelly - Just Dance Now Extraction Peanut Butter Jelly - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI)-0 References Site Navigation tr:Peanut Butter Jelly Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Jéssika Jessy Category:Neil Xiao Category:Alexandra Ponomaryova Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now